


Minutiae

by Carina_Jones



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, no actual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carina_Jones/pseuds/Carina_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie knows they're not gay. She just wishes they were sometimes. s02e06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from FanFiction.Net. Feel free to point out any grammatical or cultural errors! 
> 
> Original Author's Note: 
> 
> Alright, haven't written anything in ages but I just watched four seasons worth of Being Human and have to get some stuff off my chest. This is unbetaed. I literally finished watching ten minutes ago and finished writing this five minutes ago, so I apologise for the typos and americanisms. Might edit it later. So this take place around Season 2 Episode 6. Hope you enjoy...

Annie watches them from the kitchen. They're sitting on the couch joking around, having some drinks. As if everything is fine. As if they're all not drifting apart, moving in different directions.

Mitchell laughs loudly at something George said and throws his hand over his shoulder. Annie looks at down at the floor. They're close friends, but at times like these it's easy to mistake that for something more

Despite all the times she tells them to get a room and just snog it out already, Annie knows they're not gay. But sometimes, she wishes they were. Life would be so much easier if they were gay.

They could be so good together. George would help control Mitchell. Give him something to focus on when the craving got too much. Keep him on the right path. Mitchell could give George the sense of normalcy he needs. It would be perfect.

If George and Mitchell were dating, George wouldn't be getting ready to move out. He wouldn't be looking at house with some girl he barely knows. If they were together, Mitchell wouldn't be sleeping around, wouldn't be with Lucy and thinking of leaving.

If they were in love, Annie could tease them for real and they'd be together. Just the three of them against the world. No monsters to hurt them as long as they were with each other.

Annie knew that she was being selfish. She should be happy for George, who had found love. Happy for Mitchell, who was walking around their home with love-sick grin on his face. But how could she be pleased when her best mates were moving out! They were leaving her. Alone. Always alone.

She loved them both. Mitchell with his flirtatious smiles and understanding looks. George with his ability to make it all better with a few simple words. If they would just take their relationship a step further… There would be no need to leave. And Annie could be happy together with her boys.

But they weren't gay. And they weren't in love. George would be moving out any day now and Mitchell would soon follow. Annie chances a glance back at the couch. Both George and Mitchell are asleep on the couch, awkwardly leaning on each other. Without meaning to, she finds herself giggling quietly.

Annie walks over to the living room and draws the blanket over them. There's no need for them freeze. She grabs their beer bottles and kisses them both on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

As she throws the bottle away, she spots George's phone charger just sitting next to the outlet. _Well_ , she thinks as she shoves it into the oven, _There's no need to make it easy for them_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: December 1, 2012


End file.
